


webbed

by venomondenim



Series: The Adventures of Bottom Tony [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Tony, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light sub drop, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top Peter, Webfluid Bondage, inappropriate use of webshooters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/pseuds/venomondenim
Summary: “It’s the one where I web you to the wall, or table, your choice,” Peter grinned salaciously.Illegal, Tony chided in his head. But then Peter continued. “I web you ‘til you can’t move, then I fuck you. And maybe,” Woah, when did Peter get so close? He broke into Tony’s personal space and lowered his voice so it was breathier and sent tingles up Tony’s spine. “Maybe if you’re good I’ll give you permission to come when I’m done.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: The Adventures of Bottom Tony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882822
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	webbed

**Author's Note:**

> Was absolutely not planning on writing a sequel to my wall sex bingo fic at all, but then I got a ton of feedback and everyone wanted one of Tony getting webbed so uh, here we are! Hope you guys like it :)

In Tony’s defense, the whole webbing-bondage thing had not been his idea in the first place. Sure, he fantasised about it once or twice, he wasn’t a _saint_ , but idly imagining the possibilities of something was very different than to suggest it in practice. He was a scientist. He had practically idly wondered about _everything_. Tony was at the age, and at the point of experience where he didn’t feel shame over most sexual practices anymore, but he did, despite what most gossip columns had to say about it, have a shred of dignity. 

However, he was quickly learning that he had an insatiable younger boyfriend who was maybe ( _maybe_ ) even kinkier than he was, and boy, wasn’t that a thought. Tony allowed himself to have a few, brief, worrying thoughts about the upcoming youth and their familiarization with the concept of safewords in _high school_. Christ, Tony himself hadn’t even learned about safewords until the late 90’s. 

The point was, Tony had been around the block. Literally, and metaphorically in some strange instances. Bondage wasn’t exactly his thing because he didn’t always like the idea of giving up control. But, he had dabbled with a little Shabari, again, he wasn’t a _saint_. 

All of that though, hadn’t prepared him for the eventual feat of having a young, hot, superhero boyfriend who suggested things casually during sex that had Tony short-circuiting. A boyfriend who suggested things that Tony hadn’t even really considered, but definitely wanted to. He especially wanted to after said boyfriend fucked his brains out and muttered dirtily, _“Thought about webbing you to the wall so you couldn’t move.”_

Tony remembered exactly what he said, in excruciating detail, because he couldn’t get it out of his head. It replayed like a track in his mind, not constantly, he had other equally as hot fantasies to filter it with, but more often than not he cycled back to it. He had never gotten so turned on by the idea of being helpless before. That wasn’t usually his cup of tea. But being helpless in the presence of Peter? That was something else entirely. 

The thing was, love aside, Tony _trusted_ Peter. He trusted him implicitly, not just with his safety, or from threats of bodily harm either. He fully, completely trusted him, like, give him keys to the castle if he even so much as threw his puppy dog eyes in Tony’s direction, trusted him. He trusted him with his emotional well-being too, which was...pretty heavy. It added to the fantasy, though. He wanted to be a little helpless because he knew Peter would be there, and Peter would never do something that he didn’t like. It was actually a little infuriating how Peter seemed to be almost incapable of doing something that Tony didn’t like, at least in some capacity. 

So. Tony trusted Peter, maybe even trusted him more than he loved him, which was terrifying, and something he wouldn’t even have thought possible until Peter Parker had come swinging into his life. He trusted him, and he was down with being a little helpless. He knew Peter was already onboard, considering it had been his suggestion that had started all of Tony’s madness in the first place. Now all he needed to do was wait for an opportunity to arise. 

__

The good news was, Tony wasn’t the only one spiraling. The other good news, because there was absolutely no bad news in this situation once-so-ever, was that Peter seemed to be equally caught up in the webbing fantasy. Tony got to find out these two pieces of wonderful information when Peter cornered him in the lab one night. 

Okay, cornering was a strong verb, considering he didn’t block any of the exit doors, and wasn’t really imposing. The important part was that it felt like cornering when he got all into Tony’s space with all of his newfound confidence that drove a deep, primal part of Tony, a little wild. He started off with, “I know we kind of talked about this, and you seemed into it, but it was also in the middle of sex so I thought maybe we should talk about it outside of me fucking you.” 

Tony did not drop what he was working on because he was dexterous, and not to be deterred by Peter’s dirty mouth (although, it was an alarmingly near thing. Alarming.) “Oh yeah?” He said with a casualness he did not feel. “And what would that be?” 

Peter stared at him intently; he got that expression on his face that he normally only got pre-mission, where he examined all the different pieces of information and tried to see how they worked together. He sometimes got that look when he was in the lab, when he was really focused on an equation. It was so ridiculously hot it should be illegal. There were many things that Peter did that should be illegal, at least for Tony’s sanity, lest anyone else’s. 

“It’s the one where I web you to the wall, or table, your choice,” Peter grinned salaciously. _Illegal_ , Tony chided in his head. But then Peter continued. “I web you ‘til you can’t move, then I fuck you. And maybe,” Woah, when did Peter get so close? He broke into Tony’s personal space and lowered his voice so it was breathier and sent tingles up Tony’s spine. “Maybe if you’re good I’ll give you permission to come when I’m done.” 

“Jesus.” Tony breathed out, for lack of anything else to say. “Who taught you to talk like that?” 

Peter’s grin only widened. “ _You_ did.”

“I’ve created a monster.” Tony tried to make himself sound put out, when really all the blood in his body was rushing straight to his dick. 

Peter snickered, but then faltered for a moment, and followed up his words with, because he was the ultimate gentleman, “If you don’t want to though, we don’t have to. I just thought it might be something you’d be into.” 

He was pretty sure Peter had heard his hitch of breath at his suggestion, and knew exactly how turned on he was. It was cute that Peter still wanted to give him an out and respected his potential boundaries. Tony really needed to do some research into Peter Parker: Flaws, because it really didn’t seem like he had any, which was just plain unfair. 

Tony glanced around his workshop hastily, debating if there was anything truly pressing he had to work on that moment. With Peter present, ha, yeah right. He dusted his hands off on his jeans and said, still going for casual, “Table.” 

He was pretty sure Peter’s smile could have lit up the entire room. 

“FRIDAY?” Peter called without hesitation. “Initiate lab lockdown protocol, but keep the lights on.” It seemed like nothing happened, with the light unblinking and all the displays still up, but Tony knew that protocol locked all the doors and kept them from potentially being disturbed. Tony felt the hot spike of need rush to the pit of his stomach. Tony rested his hips against the edge of the table, and waited for Peter to make the first move. “Safeword?” 

“Afghanistan,” Tony replied easily. 

Peter nodded, then stepped so he was a few feet back. “Good. Now I want you to follow directions, you think you can do that?” 

“Yeah,” Tony managed to say, despite his mouth being dry. 

“Okay. Turn around, back to me. You’re gonna spread your legs out and put your hands flat on the table.” 

Tony complied, and got in the position Peter told him to. Almost immediately after he did Peter deftly shot out two webs, securing Tony’s hands into place. Tony didn’t even try to test the web’s hold. Peter may have designed them, but Tony still knew the ins and outs of Peter’s webfluid completely, he knew exactly how strong it was. He also knew the table wouldn’t give, as it was bolted to the floor of the lab. 

Peter got closer, and closer, until he was only a couple inches away from Tony, and Tony could feel his breath along the back of his neck. He shot out another two rounds of webbing that stuck Tony’s feet and ankles to the floor. A tingle went up Tony’s spine as it sunk in that he was trapped. He shuddered slightly, but that also could be from Peter’s hands coming to rest at his waist before slowly, and deliberately, running up his sides. 

“Love you like this,” Peter whispered before pressing a kiss right in the middle of the back of Tony’s neck. “No one else gets you like this. Just me.” 

“Yeah,” Tony said again, an echo from earlier. 

Peter took his time running his hands up and down Tony’s sides. Occasionally he would dip his fingers under Tony’s shirt and rub along the exposed skin of Tony’s stomach until Tony shivered, then he would move on to another location. It was driving Tony slowly insane. 

Just when Tony was near his limit and about to let out something snarky, Peter seemed to catch on and started pulling down his pants until they fell down to his ankles. Peter also pulled his boxers down with them as well. It left Tony spread, and exposed. He had been caught in way worse, more compromising positions before, but never completely sober with the fluorescent lights of the lab beating down on him. It had never been under Peter’s scrutiny before either, and the little tick of humiliation Tony was still able to get sent a hot flush up the skin of his back. 

Peter hummed appreciatively, and then Tony felt with a jolt, wet fingers prodding at his entrance. He had been so in his own head he hadn’t even noticed Peter getting any lube. Peter’s fingers were long and nimble as they slipped inside. He started off with two, a little rough, and just how Tony liked it. The burn at first made Tony groan, but brought him back to the present. Peter placed an open-mouth kiss onto Tony’s shoulder as he worked his fingers inside of him. After a minute the slide didn’t burn anymore and just led way to the good kind of tingling. 

Peter curled his fingers inside him until he nudged against his prostate, eliciting a sharp gasp from Tony. Then, he let another finger work its way inside. He pumped three fingers in and out of Tony with vigour as Tony couldn’t do much but groan around them. He could feel distantly a few of the kisses that Peter was pressing along his back in seemingly random places, but it was hard to focus on much else other than his fingers twisting and rubbing inside of him. 

When Tony had started sweating against his t-shirt and panting Peter slipped all three of his fingers out, leaving Tony suddenly empty. Tony whined, embarrassingly, and completely involuntarily, at the loss. Peter squeezed against his hip, just for a moment, like a promise. 

“Now, I know you like to squirm around my cock.” Peter said, pitching his voice down low. “You can’t even control it. You just try to get me faster, and deeper. I love how desperate you get. But tonight, you’re at my mercy. So we’re gonna go exactly how I want it, sound good, baby?” At Tony’s shaky nod he chuckled, which made Tony’s stomach clench from want. “It’s so nice that you think you have a say.” 

Tony felt something sticky along his hips right about the same time he heard the tell-tale whoosh that accompanied Peter’s webshooters firing. He realized that Peter had completely webbed his hips to the table, carefully avoiding his cock, so that Tony couldn’t move at all. Tony moaned as he felt Peter’s cock press against his hole. It was wet, and hard, and Tony had never wanted someone inside of him so bad before in his life. He couldn’t even move to draw him inside. He felt like his head was spinning. He really was completely at Peter’s mercy. 

“Oh fuck.” Tony choked out as Peter started sinking inside of him. “Peter-” 

Once Peter was completely inside, Tony was sure his knees would have buckled if it wasn’t for the strategically placed webbs keeping him in position. It was maddening, and Tony had never been more turned on in his entire life. Peter thrusted into him hard, hard enough to make his eyes water. 

“Keep saying my name.” Peter growled, a breath away from the shell of Tony’s ear. “I like it when you moan my name as I use you. Cause that’s what I’m doing, right?” He punctuated his words with particularly forceful thrust that had Tony keening in the back of his throat. “I’m using your ass, and you’re taking it because you love it. You love it when I use you. I’m gonna use you until you’re dripping my come, and then afterwards, if I’m feeling generous, I’ll let you come.” 

As soon as Peter finished he sped up his thrusts. Tony couldn’t help but moan loudly. He fought against his webbing, just wanting to grind his hips down to get Peter even faster, and even deeper. He couldn’t move at all in his bindings and it was so hot it felt like he was on fire. 

“Jesus Christ,” He gasped, wanting it. He wanted Peter to use him. He wanted to feel Peter come inside of him. 

Peter clicked his tongue, and Tony really needed answers on how he was still so coherent when Tony could barely talk. “Baby, that’s not my name.” 

“Peter-” Tony moaned brokenly, saying his name over and over again. Peter must not have been quite as patient as he had been letting on, either that, or maybe he was feeling merciful after all because he immediately picked up the pace so that he was fucking into Tony brutally, at a speed that had Tony seeing stars. 

“Please, please-” Tony whined, reduced to the point of near begging. “I need to...please-”

Tony took back all he had just thought about mercy because despite everything Peter _slowed down_ , and dragged his hips like he didn’t have a care in the world. “You wanna come?” He goaded, and wow, him and Tony were definitely going to have a talk later about his new confidence dirty talk thing because it was making Tony’s mind melt. “But baby, I thought we had already established that I’m coming first.” 

“Please.” Tony said again, not even knowing if he was asking to come, or if he was asking for Peter to come inside of him. Both options sounded great.

“I don’t know…” Peter pretended to debate, but Tony could tell he was close if the twitching of his cock inside of him was any indication. “Do you think you’ve earned it?” 

“Just want you to come inside me, please. God, Peter.” Tony moaned, not knowing how much more he could take. He was right on edge. 

Peter picked up his pace without any warning and started fucking into Tony with earnest. He sounded like he had been gritting his teeth when he said, “Well, since you asked so nicely.” 

He fucked into Tony hard and fast. Tony completely lost track of time. It could’ve been a handful more thrusts, or been a few hours later when he finally, finally, felt Peter’s hips start to stutter and he came inside of him, his come making everything even hotter and wetter than before. Tony could feel it leaking out the side of his hole as Peter slipped out of him. He was so close he was practically dizzy from it, and the sudden emptiness felt like torture. 

Tony let out a weak, broken noise, but Peter didn’t waste a second crowding right back into his personal space. He pressed completely up against Tony’s back and slammed three fingers back into Tony’s abused hole. Peter’s fingers met zero resistance, as their path was slicked by Peter’s own come, and wow, if that wasn’t fucking hot Tony didn’t know what was. 

Peter fucked into Tony, whispering words of praise like, “You did so good for me. So good. You gonna come for me? Make a mess? C’mon, come on my fingers. I got you, baby.” 

Tony was so close that he didn’t need much else to push him completely over the edge. He went hurdling off somewhere into space as his orgasm knocked into him like a freight-train. He sobbed loudly, unable to writhe and convulse fully due to his bounds. He came so hard that his vision blacked out for a second, and he lost all the air in his lungs like someone had kicked him in the stomach. 

It took him a few minutes to come back to himself. Once he did, Peter was already fussing over him and had grabbed the webfluid dissolving solvent. He was bent down around Tony’s ankles, pouring the solution over the webbing there. Within a few seconds, the webbing dissolved completely and Tony’s legs were free. He wasn’t much help, or very coherent, for that matter, but Peter didn’t seem to mind. He methodically tucked Tony back into his underwear and jeans, even though the dried come soaking into his pants were going to make him have to change as soon as they got their wits together enough to head upstairs. 

Peter carefully dissolved the webbing around Tony’s hands as soon as he had gotten done with the webbing around his hips and was happy with Tony’s jeans. He was glad that Peter made sure to keep as much physical contact as he could the entire time as he gently flipped Tony around and coaxed him back to their plane of existence. He placed a soft kiss to Tony’s lips as Tony started flexing his fingers. It wasn’t so much that he had lost blood flow, it was just enough to get his bearings back, and connect his mind back to his body.

When he glanced up at Peter, meeting his eyes, Peter smiled, slow and sweet. “There you go. Now you’re back.” 

Tony couldn’t help but return the smile, and initiated his own kiss, this one a little firmer. When he pulled back he said, “I might be offline for the next little bit but we should definitely do that again.” 

Peter’s smile morphed into a grin that was sharp, and full of mischief. “That’s good, because I have _ideas_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment, or kudos if you enjoyed it. You can also find me on twitter or tumblr @venomondenim. Let's talk starker <3


End file.
